


Silent Night

by ChickenXD



Series: Nonquestionable shuuya [2]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Party, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: based off holiday star where yuuya talks about how he goes on parties to spy on ppl... except shuu is there i guess





	

A speaker was on stage, talking about how thankful he was to everyone who attended the party, and then proceeded to talk about how busy he has been, with this travel, and that travel, and whatever…

Yuuya stood there quietly, partially listening while also looking around him. That speaker on stage isn’t exactly whom he’s after today, after all.

Parties are always interesting, but Yuuya usually just couldn’t help but feel anxious when he attends one. He would need to keep watch over his drink, also make sure nobody recognized him, try to keep the nearest exit in sight, watch for suspicious activities...

Anyway, he would just feel more tired at the end of the day, despite how good the party actually was.

 

The speaker finally finished talking, therefore officially letting the party begin.

Most people would usually walk around, trying to find the people they know who are also in the party, and chatting with them. Yuuya, however, didn’t really know anyone, and the premise of his presence here was that he was trying to track down a high-ranking Hawk member, who supposedly have some information to trade with them – 

Maybe he’s just walking into a trap, but Leone sent him anyway, so he had to go.

A waiter was walking around with a tray full of champagne glasses – Yuuya thought about how it might be spiked with something, but then that means all of them would be spiked, and what’s the chance if only one was spiked, he’d get that one…

“Are you even old enough to drink?”

Yuuya turned around quickly, startled, to find Shuu standing behind him. The waiter turned to Shuu, offering him the drink, but Shuu shook his head.

When did Shuu sneak up behind him, and how did he do it so quietly?

“Geez, Iwamine-sensei, don’t surprise me like that! You’re scaring people, even outside of school!”

“What are you doing here?” Shuu asked, “I don’t think any normal high schoolers would get invited to something like this.”

“Well, what are _you_ doing here, Iwamine-sensei!” Yuuya shot back – 

Although admittedly, Shuu must’ve been invited, since he was well-dressed for once – he was wearing a light brown suit and a purple shirt inside, with his usual tie.

“...although I’m not that surprised that you’re invited.”

“Can you see without glasses?”

“Surely you’ve heard of contacts before?”

Shuu sighed, “‘My hands are never steady enough for those.

“Anyway, I’ll go around and greet people.”

“I thought you had no friends, Iwamine-sensei.”

Shuu only sighed as he walked away.

 

So that interaction was… definitely unexpected, but it was pretty pleasant to see a familiar face, even if it’s just Shuu.

Also, despite his comment about not having any friends, Yuuya could see that someone had walked up to Shuu and started talking with him.

 

“Why, I’ve never seen you before!”

Yuuya turned around, and saw a man with… a lady he could only assume to be... his wife?

“Are you alone, young man? Looking for somebody?”

“Oh well, I’m just… wandering around, for now.”

“I see. My name’s Kisaragi Toshino, by the way,” he introduced himself, “If you need anything, just find me, okay? I can introduce you to people.”

“Thank you, sir.”

And with that said, they left. Trying to not draw too much attention to himself, Yuuya started walking around – 

There’s not a lot to do here other than seek out the informant. They agreed on a codeword to identify each other, but he didn’t really know what this informant was supposed to look like, or his name…

 

Yuuya couldn’t help but wonder where Shuu is now and then. Sure, their relationship isn’t exactly… good, but at least he’s somebody Yuuya knew, and in this sea of strangers, that was somewhat reassuring. He’s probably somewhere awkwardly talking to people… Yuuya couldn’t help but laugh at that mental image. Shuu may be a world-famous pathologist, but his interpersonal skills are as good as a rock.

Or maybe Shuu got bored and decided to go home… that just sounds like a very Shuu thing to do. No corpse here? Let’s go somewhere with one.

 

Yuuya had just grabbed a drink from the bar when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I like your tie.”

“Thanks,” Yuuya replied, and now the code, “They’re made with Thai silk.”

“You’re the Dove agent, yeah?”

Yuuya nodded – he was pretty tempted to turn around and look who it was, but at the same time rather nervous…

“I’ll tell my boss you’re here. Don’t go anywhere.”

Yuuya turned his head slowly, but that person was nowhere to be seen.

Yuuya only sighed as he sipped on some of his drink and sat down – there’s not much else to do but wait, and also try to not be suspicious.

“Hey, you.”

Yuuya turned around to the voice calling him, and saw that it was coming from a lady, also sitting on the bar.

“You sure you’re old enough to be here?”

“Of course. I may not look like it, but I’m 19.”

“Interesting,” she remarked, resting her head on her hands – “Are you here alone? Did somebody invite you?”

“Well, I’m just… here to see someone.”

“Is this also some higher ranking party business?” she asked with a smile – “Well, if that’s the case, I won’t ask any more.”

 _Good,_ Yuuya thought quietly as he sipped more of his drink.

“But you know, I saw you talking with my boss before.”

“Your boss…?” _The guy with the passcode?_

_Wait, does that mean she’s part of the whole plot as well?_

“I mean Shuu.”

_...oh._

“I mean, he was my boss during the whole Hurtful project thing,” she recalled, “I know he got transferred after it failed. I feel sorry for him, since it’s not really his fault, but what can you do.”

“Ah, yeah… I guess.”

“Oh, there he is!” She started waving her hand excitedly at Shuu, who was busy talking to someone in the distance – “Heyy, Shuu!”

Shuu turned to glance at her for a second, but then quickly turned back to resume his conversation.

“He’s still as cold as ice, huh?”

“I guess that’s just part of his personality.”

Upon seeing that Yuuya’s glass was almost empty, the bartender took it, and replaced it with a fresh glass. Yuuya turned to look at him, confused, but only nodded as thanks.

“Oh, by the way, I’m Mami. Sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier,” she said as she got up, “I’ll go talk to Shuu for a bit.”

“Thank you.”

And so Yuuya was left alone once again.

He could see Mami walking up to Shuu, tapping his back to get his attention, and then giving him a hug. Seems like they were familiar with each other after all.

Anyway, where was that person from earlier, and why isn’t he here yet?

 

“How have you been, Shuu?”

“I’ve been well, thank you,” Shuu replied, “I haven’t seen you in a while, Mami-san.”

“You saw the kid I was sitting with, right?”

Shuu nodded, “He helps me out in the infirmary.”

“Yeah, he seems to be a good kid… wait, I forgot to ask him his name.”

“It’s Yuuya.”

“But, you know, how’s it going at the school?” she asked, “Man, you should come back to the lab sometime. Everyone’s worried.”

“...there’s nothing to worry about me,” Shuu replied coldly, while glancing over to the bar where Yuuya’s supposedly at –

Some man in a black suit had approached him, and for some reason, Yuuya just casually went with him, despite looking a bit wobbly as he got up from the stool.

“...where is he going?”

 

Yuuya was starting to feel dizzy when he started walking, following the man in front of him, the one who gave him the password.

Was it the drink? It must’ve been the drink. But the bartender was the one who gave it to him…

But then he didn’t exactly watch the bartender make it either, so it could be.

“Where are we headed to?” Yuuya asked, “I have to go soon.”

“No, you agreed to this,” the man in front of him said, “You’ll have to follow through till the end.”

“But what if I have something I need to get to in 15 minutes?”

“Well, you agreed to trade information with us, and our boss won’t be happy if you suddenly got cold feet and had to go, you know?”

Well, on one hand, he did have a point,

But Yuuya still couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was off, as his head continued to feel lighter and everything just seemed to start spinning.

He really had no idea how he looked right now, but he can’t imagine himself going on the “information trade” in this state.

_Did they do it?_

_And if they did, doesn’t this just mean they’re trying to take advantage of me? This is a trap, I knew it…_

Yuuya stopped walking then and started looking around, just trying to see how the mysterious person would react –

But he seemed to have noticed that Yuuya had stopped, and quickly turned to him and grabbed his arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry, I’m just… not feeling too well, all of sudden.”

Seems like there’s no choice but to keep going, after all.

 _I’ll try to run away when we get to a denser crowd,_ Yuuya thought quietly –

But suddenly he felt someone grabbing him from the back, forcing him to stop. Yuuya turned around –

“Where are you going?” Shuu asked, a tone of urgency in his voice.

“Ah, I’m just…”

Yuuya glanced at the man who was in front of him, who had once again stopped for Yuuya.

“Who are you?”

“Who are _you_?” Shuu asked back, “You’re clearly taking this kid somewhere.”

“That’s none of your business,” the mysterious person replied, “We have something to take care of.”

“I’m sure there’s been a misunderstanding here,” Shuu said, “This is his first time here. I don’t see why he’d be involved in…”

Suddenly Yuuya fell over, his body leaning on Shuu’s, and Shuu, being a man of poor balance himself, fell seated to the floor.

“Is he drunk?” Shuu asked, gently reaching his hand around Yuuya’s neck to feel his pulse, “Although drunk people don’t really just fall down like that.”

Shuu noticed that the mysterious man just suddenly took off running. Shuu could only sigh, since there wasn’t really anything he could do with Yuuya collapsed on him like this…

A bit of ruckus had stirred up as a result, and people were moving away from the mysterious man while at the some time crowding around Shuu.

“Is he okay?” Mami asked as she ran over, “Should I call the ambulance or something?”

“You were sitting with him, Mami-san, was he drinking a lot?”

She shook her head.

“Can you get him off me first?”

Mami leaned over, carefully pulling Yuuya away from Shuu’s body and resting him against a column. Shuu got up too, walking over to Yuuya to examine him.

“His heart rate is slow.”

“Why would anyone drug him?”

“No need to call an ambulance,” Shuu told her, “Let’s just get him to my house, I’ll deal with it.”

“What about the guy who ran off?”

Shuu shrugged, “Not my problem.”

~•~

Yuuya woke up after a while, though a little too afraid to open his eyes –

He still felt a little dizzy, but most of all he felt sick and hungry. He could feel something soft and warm next to him –

He slowly blinked open his eyes, and noticed that a big ball of white fluff was lying next to him. No, upon closer inspection, it has arms and legs, and was holding a Santa doll…

“W… wait, Miru? Or is this Kaku?”

He slowly sat up to see that the other twin… whichever it was, had rolled off to the floor, but was still deep asleep. Yuuya gently picked him up and placed them back on the bed –

And then it dawned on him –

_Wait, doesn’t this mean I’m in Shuu’s house?_

_What exactly happened last night that led to this?_

_Yeah, I remember being at the party, and someone drugged me, so…_

Yuuya slowly walked out of the room, and he could see Shuu lying on the couch, reading some papers.

“Iwamine-sensei?”

Shuu turned around to him, looking a bit surprised.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Feeling a little sick,” Yuuya replied as he walked closer, “What are you doing?”

“My own thing.” Shuu almost hastily put away the papers, “Go eat or something, and go back to sleep.”

“Aren’t you going to sleep? It’s like…” Yuuya turned to the clock, “It’s 3 AM.”

“I’ll go to sleep in a bit, it’s okay.”

“But…”

“Goodness, Yuuya, go sleep,” Shuu groaned as he started reading again, “Stop bothering me.”

“I’m not going to bed until you do,” Yuuya replied as he walked to the fridge, “I can take anything I want?”

“Anything that doesn’t look like it could belong to Miru and Kaku, yes,” Shuu replied, “Can you get me some seaweed chips while you’re at it? Thanks.”

Yuuya opened the fridge, and well, pretty much everything inside looks like it could belong to the twins. There’s frozen sandwiches, colorful kids’ yogurt, candies…

“Can I take a sandwich?”

Shuu didn’t reply, so Yuuya just grabbed one before opening the other shelves to look for the chips. He found a small pack in the corner, so he took that and walked back to the couch.

Shuu, as if noticing he needed to sit down, folded his legs so that Yuuya had space.

 

“Thank you for bailing me out, by the way.”

“What were you doing at a Hawk Party event anyway?” Shuu asked, “Actually, don’t tell me. I don’t care about your politics.”

“This is why you haven’t sold me out, I guess?”

“And also I don’t need to out myself to whoever your ally in the school is,” Shuu replied, “Won’t hurt to have a helping hand in the infirmary, especially with those two kids.”

“You’re a much nicer person than I thought, Shuu.”

Shuu lowered his papers slightly so Yuuya could see him frown –

“Don’t try me, bitch.”

Shuu’s voice was suddenly low, almost like a growl laced with threat, glaring sharply at Yuuya.

“S… sorry,” Yuuya said timidly – he could feel himself shrinking a little. Shuu is still menacing, even like this…

Shuu got up slightly to take the bag of chip from Yuuya’s hands,before then spreading out his legs again so they were right on Yuuya’s lap.

“If you’re not going to sleep, might as well make you stay here,” Shuu said.

And so it was quiet for a while, except for the occasional sound of Shuu eating some of those chips. Yuuya just sat there, eating his sandwich and watching Shuu read.

After a while, Shuu put away the papers and looked at the clock – it was almost 4 AM now.

“Why the fuck are you still here?” Shuu asked as he sat up, “You really need to rest, after being drugged like that.”

“Well, your legs were on my lap, so I feel bad…”

“Are you sure it’s not because you don’t wanna sleep with the kids?”

“N… no! I totally don’t mind!” Yuuya replied, “I mean, not like there’s an option anyway…”

“Well, I’m the only other option,” Shuu said, leaning closer to Yuuya – “That does mean you’ll have to sleep with me here on the couch, though.”

Yuuya only sat there quietly as Shuu leaned closer, their noses touching, and then kissed him.

It was somewhat calm, not the ‘come on let’s fuck’ kind of kiss. Shuu pulled Yuuya closer and pushed his tongue into Yuuya’s mouth, asking for a kiss back, so Yuuya did.

It was a few seconds before Shuu finally let him go and pulled back, slightly catching his breath. He then leaned over, resting his head on Yuuya’s shoulder and hugging him tight.

“You know what, it's kind of been a long night – just stay here.”

“...good night, sensei.”

 


End file.
